1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to the speed reduction systems for transmission of power from a gas turbine engine to a rotating drive element of an aircraft. More particularly, this invention relates to speed reduction systems for transmission of power from a small-size high-speed gas turbine engine to a slower-speed rotating drive element of an aircraft.
2. State of the Art
Small low-cost unmanned air vehicles (UAV's) have been developed and deployed to carry out a variety of military roles such as reconnaissance and attack missions. Currently, intermittent combustion piston engines of 100 HP (or less) power all of the low speed UAV aircraft. Most of these engines drive propellers without the need for a gearbox. However, these engines burn gasoline, which is highly flammable and thus undesirable for field service operations. Piston engines also have undesirable vibration characteristics and are difficult to start in cold weather operations.